In The Evening
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. Friendship. Percakapan singkat antara Kakashi & Itachi di suatu senja yang tak terlupakan bagi Kakashi. Feat Sasuke kecil.


**Judul:** In The Evening

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**WARNING:** semi-AU. OOC-ness.

**NOTE:** Tiba-tiba wangsit datang, dan yang terlintas di kepala saya adalah Kakashi dan Itachi. Semi-Alternate Universe.

Dalam satu Universe dengan fanfic saya yang lain, **"Fatamorgana"**

* * *

**In The Evening**

**

* * *

.  
**

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pachinko dengan lunglai. Kalah berturut-turut sebanyak tujuh belas kali sungguh membuat semangatnya untuk hari ini menguap dalam sekejap. Seluruh energinya terkuras habis, dan kini ia hanya berjalan tak tentu arah, menatap nanar langit biru di atas kepalanya.

Merogoh saku rompi hijaunya, Kakashi mengeluarkan buku favoritnya, Icha Icha Paradise. Dengan gontai ia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya, dengan kedua bola mata terpaku pada buku kecil berwarna oranye terang itu. Walau entah kemana pikirannya tertuju.

Melangkahkan kakinya cukup jauh, Kakashi sampai di jembatan sungai Karuizawa. Jembatan besar yang terbuat dari kayu raksasa yang kokoh itu tampak lengang. Hanya beberapa pedagang yang lewat dengan bakul dan tanggungan barang dagangan mereka di pundak.

"Sudah aku bilang, nanti kubelikan lagi yang baru!" sebuah suara nyaring terdengar dari bawah jembatan.

Kakashi melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah jembatan, dan dilihatnya seorang remaja laki-laki tengah berdiri di bawah pohon dengan seorang anak laki-laki kecil di sampingnya yang sedang menangis.

"Kalau nangis terus begitu, aku tinggal lho!" remaja berparas tampan itu kembali bersungut-sungut.

"Tidak mauuuu. Tidak mau yang baruuuuu!" anak laki-laki kecil di sampingnya semakin mengeraskan tangisannya.

Kakashi menatap remaja rupawan yang tengah mengomeli anak kecil itu dengan seksama, dan sekejap kemudian meloncat ke bawah jembatan.

"Halo," sapanya ringan, melambaikan tangan pada remaja dan anak laki-laki yang tengah bersiteru itu.

Sang remaja menoleh sebentar, "Oh kau," ujarnya pendek sebelum kemudian kembali mengomeli anak kecil berambut hitam di sampingnya.

Kakashi menatap anak kecil itu sekilas, dan melayangkan pandangannya pada arah yang ditunjukkan telunjuk tangan yang kecil itu. Rupanya sebuah balon tergantung di atas pohon, tersangkut di salah satu dahan yang kering.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang," remaja itu menghela napas, berusaha menahan emosinya, "kalau kutarik paksa, nanti balonnya malah meledak!"

Anak kecil di sampingnya tetap menangis, menarik-narik celananya. Remaja itu mendesis keras, "Balon seperti itu kan banyak, nanti kubelikan lagi. Sudah diam!"

Kakashi mengurut punggung lehernya. Memasukkan Icha Icha Paradise-nya ke dalam saku rompinya, ia melangkah mendekati pohon rindang yang tak terlalu tinggi itu. Dengan satu pijakan, kini ia telah meluncur naik menuju dahan pohon tempat tersangkutnya balon berwarna kuning terang itu.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?" remaja tampan yang sedari tadi marah-marah itu menoleh padanya, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mau kuambilkan balon adikmu itu," ujar Kakashi santai. Terus merayap menuju dahan pohon tempat balon tersangkut.

"Awas nanti kau ja—"

"UWAAA!"

'_BRUKK!'_

—Belum sempat remaja itu mengakhiri kalimatnya, Kakashi terjatuh dari pohon dan menimpanya. Dahan pohon yang lapuk patah ketika ia menginjaknya, dan

'_DOR!'_

Balon kuning terang itu meletus tertusuk ranting kering.

Kakashi tertawa hambar. Dihindarinya tatapan kesal dari remaja yang tubuhnya terhimpit olehnya.

"Minggir kau, guru jelek," remaja itu mendesis penuh kecaman.

Kakashi segera bangkit dan terduduk lemas di rerumputan, "Ini betul-betul hari sialku," gerutunya, "kalah pachinko, mau menolong orang malah buat suasana muram. Sori ya, Itachi," gumamnya tanpa nada penyesalan sama sekali.

Remaja berambut hitam panjang ia panggil Itachi itu menggeram kesal, "Bukan itu saja! Lihat! Sasuke malah jadi tambah nangis!" ditunjuknya adik laki-lakinya yang tengah menangis semakin kencang.

Kakashi mengurut punggung lehernya, tak menyahut. Itachi mendengus dan menghampiri adik laki-lakinya itu, mengusap air mata di pipi Sasuke—si adik kecil itu—dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Sudah, sudah, jangan nangis terus. Nanti kubelikan selusin balon seperti itu untukmu."

Selang beberapa saat, Sasuke kecil menghentikan tangisannya. Dengan isak yang masih terdengar bersahutan ia menoleh pada Itachi, "Janji?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Bola matanya yang besar berwarna hitam mengkilat, menatap dalam-dalam pada kakaknya.

Itachi mengangguk, "Aku janji. Makanya, jangan menangis lagi. Anak laki-laki itu cuma boleh menangis kalau negara hancur."

Sasuke kecil mengangguk mantap, "Un! Aku tidak akan menangis lagi!" ujarnya riang. Senyum lebar merekah di wajah polosnya yang imut.

Itachi tersenyum, "Nah begitu dong. Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh cengeng," tandasnya sambil menepuk kepala adik kesayangnnya itu sekali lagi. Sasuke kecil tertawa geli.

"Wow, drama keluarga yang indah," Kakashi membuka suara.

Itachi menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau masih di sini?" tukasnya tajam.

Kakashi tak mengindahkan provokasi Itachi. Dihampirinya Sasuke kecil dan diulurkannya selembar uang kertas, "Beli permen kesukaanmu di sebelah sana sendiri ya, paman ada perlu dengan kakakmu."

"Hei ap—"

Belum sempat Itachi meneruskan kalimatnya, Sasuke kecil berlari girang menyambar uang dari Kakashi dan meloncat-loncat menuju pedagang permen yang menempatkan gerobaknya di samping jembatan.

"Si bodoh itu harus kuajari supaya tidak mudah menerima pemberian dari orang tak dikenal yang mencurigakan," Itachi menggeram.

"Oi, siapa 'orang tak dikenal yang mencurigakan' itu maksudmu?" Kakashi tampak tak suka, "itu uang terakhir dalam dompetku, dan aku dengan besar hati memberikannya untuk adik cengengmmu itu sebagai permintaan maaf untuk balonnya yang kupecahkan," Kakashi bersungut protes.

Itachi menghela napas, menghampiri sebuah bangku beberapa meter dari pohon rindang itu dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas bangku kayu itu. "Ada perlu apa?" sahutnya kemudian, setengah malas.

Kakashi mengikutinya, duduk di samping Itachi, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin sekedar mengobrol denganmu."

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di situ," ujarnya sedikit sebal.

"Jangan angkuh begitu, kau seharusnya lebih menghormati Sensei-mu ini," Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku, mencoba rileks.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai guruku," Itachi mendengus, menatap hamparan keperakan di hadapannya.

Air sungai yang mengalir jernih, dipantulkan sinar matahari yang terang, menimbulkan suasana keperakan yang indah. Bunyi gemericik air yang mengenai bebatuan terdengar lembut. Kakashi menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati alunan suara gemerisik dedaunan di atas pohon dan aliran air yang tenang.

"Kapan kau pergi?" Kakashi membuka suara setelah selang beberapa saat, memecah keheningan.

Itachi tak menyahut.

"Paling tidak aku ingin membuat kenangan sebelum kau pergi, coba kau katakan sesuatu. Salam perpisahan, misalnya?" Kakashi menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya.

"…Besok," akhirnya Itachi membuka suaranya.

Kakashi menoleh padanya, "Sudah bulat tekadmu?"

Itachi tak menyahut. Namun raut wajahnya dengan jelas mengatakan 'Ya'.

Kakashi kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada langit di atasnya. Kedua tangannya bersandar santai di sandaran kursi. Angin lembut bertiup perlahan, menyapu helaian daun kering yang berserakan di atas rumput di bawah kakinya.

"Semalam ada laporan. Sahabatmu Shisui, tewas mengenaskan di apartemennya," Kakashi berujar tanpa menoleh pada Itachi.

Itachi menutup kedua kelopak matanya, " Lalu?" sahutnya setengah tak acuh.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kakashi menatapnya dalam.

Itachi tertegun. Dihindarinya tatapan Kakashi, diam dalam hening. "Sahabatku meninggal, tentu saja aku turut berduka," Itachi beranjak berdiri, meregangkan otot tangannya sejenak, sebelum mulai melangkah menghampiri pinggiran sungai.

Kakashi memperhatikan sosok kurus itu berjalan menjauhinya. Tepat di pinggir sungai, sosok itu berbungkuk sedikit, memungut sesuatu di bawah kakinya.

"Hei Sensei," Itachi membuka suara, "kalau aku adalah pelakunya, pelaku yang membantai nyawa sahabatku sendiri dengan tangan dinginnya, apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" Itachi bertanya tanpa menoleh. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada kerikil kecil di tangannya. Tampaknya semacam bebatuan dari dasar sungai. Batu kecil itu berwarna hitam pekat, namun membiaskan warna kemerahan ketika dipantulkan sinar matahari.

"Aku akan datang padamu," Kakashi menjawab tanpa berpikir.

"Dan membawaku ke tiang gantungan," Itachi meneruskan kalimat Kakashi dengan sedikit seringai di sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak," tiba-tiba Kakashi berujar tegas. Itachi sedikit terkejut, ditengokkannya kepalanya, menatap Kakashi. Mencari kebohongan dari sorot mata keperakan itu. Nihil.

"Aku akan mengulurkan tanganku padamu," Kakashi berujar kemudian, "kau boleh yakin aku akan menolongmu."

Itachi menyeringai, "Menolongku? Menolongku dari apa?"

"Menolongmu dari takdir yang akan menghancurkanmu," Kakashi berujar.

Itachi membelalakkan matanya, sedetik kemudian tawanya menggema, "Oh, Sensei. Kau pikir semua orang itu sebaik yang kau pikirkan? Itulah sebabnya kau tak pernah jadi pemenang. Terkungkung dalam idealisme dan mimpimu sendiri, kau tidak mampu melihat kenyataan," ujarnya sinis.

"Bukannya kau juga sama saja," tukas Kakashi.

Kedua orang pemuda itu saling berpandangan. Menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Kau sungguh bisa meneropong isi kepala orang lain, eh?" Itachi membuka suara.

"Tidak diperlukan kekuatan semacam itu untuk mempercayai seorang teman."

Itachi tertegun. Ditatapnya Kakashi dalam-dalam, tidak ada keraguan maupun kebimbangan tersirat di sana. Semua yang dikatakannya adalah sungguh dari hatinya. Itachi terkekeh, "Kau akan sulit berumur panjang, dasar pecundang."

Kakashi tak menyahut. Pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam hal. Dipandanginya Itachi yang kembali memunggunginya. Tangan kanannya mencelupkan batu kecil berwarna hitam kemerahan dalam genggamannya ke dalam air sungai yang jernih.

"Datanglah lagi ke kota ini suatu saat. Cobalah untuk membunuhku dan buktikan apa aku betul-betul seorang pecundang seperti yang kau kira," Kakashi berujar ringan, seolah apa yang baru saja diucapkannya adalah hal yang wajar dan tak berarti.

Itachi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Angin semilir berhembus, memainkan helaian rambutnya. "Aku akan datang lagi, tapi bukan untukmu," desisnya.

Kakashi tersenyum samar, "Baguslah, paling tidak kau akan datang lagi," ujarnya santai.

"Sampai saat itu tiba," Itachi beranjak berdiri, menatap Sasuke kecil di kejauhan yang tengah asyik bercakap-cakap dengan kawan sebayanya di dekat pedagang permen keliling di samping jembatan, "kutitipkan adikku padamu."

Kakashi menatap Sasuke kecil, berbagai pikiran bercampur aduk dalam pikirannya.

"Asahlah kemampuannya, buat dia jadi kuat. Kelak aku akan datang untuknya."

Kakashi menatap Itachi dengan sudut matanya, "…Kau sudah bertekad bunuh diri," sebuah pernyataan. Bukan pertanyaan, karena ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

Itachi tertawa kecil, " 'Bunuh diri'. Jangan gunakan kata yang rendah seperti itu. Aku melakukan apa yang kuanggap benar. Aku akan menempuh jalan hidupku sendiri, karena aku telah memilihnya. Hidup dan matiku untuk jalan yang kupilih sendiri sepenuh hatiku ini."

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya, terdiam sejenak, "Aku akan membuatnya menjadi kuat," ujarnya perlahan.

Itachi menoleh dengan segaris senyum terpoles di wajahnya yang tampak muram, "Kudoakan ia tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik. Tidak menjadi sepertiku yang tak berguna ini."

Kakashi menelan ludah, menelan semua kata yang ada dalam benaknya. Apapun yang hendak dikatakannya tidak akan mampu tersampaikan dengan baik, tidak akan mampu mengubah pikiran murid yang ia sayang itu. Membisu.

"Itu permintaan pertama dan terakhirku padamu sebagai seorang murid," Itachi menambahkan, dengan nada sedikit bergurau.

Namun Kakashi tak menganggap itu lucu sama sekali.

"Seharian ini, aku menghabiskan waktuku dengannya, adik yang sangat kucinta. Besok ketika fajar menyingsing, aku sudah tidak ada," Itachi kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke kecil.

"Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku sungguh ingin menghentikanmu," Kakashi berucap pelan, seolah kalimat itu ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Suaranya sedikit tercekat, menahan gemuruh di dadanya.

"Tirai panggung baru saja tersingkap. Masing-masing aktor sudah memilih perannya masing-masing. Kau juga, Sensei, jalani peranmu sebaik mungkin. Jadilah agen polisi yang baik, kurangi kebiasaanmu suka berjudi. Dan kelak, ketika jalan kita bersimpangan lagi, burulah aku. Cobalah tangkap aku, lenyapkan aku."

Kakashi mengurut keningnya perlahan, kelopak matanya kembali mengatup perlahan.

"Dalam sebuah drama sandiwara, diperlukan peran antagonis untuk membuat cerita bergulir. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan apapun di dunia ini. Aku telah membuang semuanya. Keluargaku, teman-temanku, bahkan hidupku, semuanya. Kau dengan peranmu sendiri, memainkan peranmu di atas panggung dengan segenap keteguhan hatimu. Begitu pula aku. Kemana kisah ini akan bergulir, bagaimana ujungnya, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Kita semua hanya menapaki jalan yang kita pilih sendiri," kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur begitu ringan dari mulut Itachi, "Kita sudah memilih peran kita masing-masing," ulangnya setengah berbisik.

Perlahan Kakashi membuka kelopak matanya, menatap Itachi dalam-dalam.

"Tidak banyak yang kuperoleh darimu, Sensei payah yang suka datang terlambat. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, kau selalu menepati janjimu. Berjanjilah padaku. Buat dia menjadi kuat. Dia _harus_ menjadi kuat," Itachi balas menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi.

'…_buat dia jadi kuat dan datang membunuhku.' _

Kakashi menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, "Aku akan membuatnya menjadi kuat," ada getaran dalam suaranya, "Aku akan membuatnya menjadi kuat," ulangnya, seolah untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, berbagai macam perasaan membebaninya.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Kakashi-sensei. Selamat tinggal," suara Itachi terdengar lirih.

Kakashi tersentak. Diangkatnya kepalanya cepat. Namun sosok itu sudah tak ada di sana. Kakashi menelusuri pandangannya ke sekitar sungai itu, namun sosok itu telah lenyap.

Sinar lembayung berpantul jingga di atas permukaan sungai.

"Paman! Paman! Mana Niichan?" sesosok anak laki-laki kecil merenggut celananya. Kakashi menoleh pada sosok kecil bermata onyx besar itu. Raut kekhawatiran terpampang di sana.

Kakashi menjulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh kepala anak itu, "Kakakmu…. Sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh… Tanganku sudah tak bisa lagi meraihnya," desisnya, "Tanganku… sudah tak sampai…"

"Pamaaan! Mana Niichan? Kenapa paman menangis? Mana Niichan? Aku tidak mau permen lagi, aku juga tidak akan minta balon lagi, kembalikan Niichan!"

Senja di hari itu, tidak akan pernah lepas dari kepala Kakashi.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

Pertama kali bikin fic yang ada Itachi-nya, mohon maap kalo ada yang mengganjal atau aneh (keringet dingin)

Feedback plz? :)


End file.
